


Everything, I Love Everything

by moon_star



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, and this happened, fluffy fluff, i heard a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_star/pseuds/moon_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison woke up feeling utterly ugly today and nothing will make her feel better.</p><p>And Scott being the adorable thing of a boyfriend he is, is determined to<br/>change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, I Love Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I was taking a shower thinking about how ugly I felt this particular day and how nothing I do would change that… and then, One Direction came on and they were going on and on about how much they love that one girl and how they love her every little thing and I was like: I wish someone would love my everything... someone who was utterly cute and fluffy and had beautiful deep brown eyes – someone like Scott. 
> 
> And oh, yeah, Allison, she has that.
> 
> So this happened and surprisingly, it didn’t make me feel better; just hungrier.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“If I let you know I’m here for you; maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you.”

- _Little Things,_ One Direction

 

Allison had her face buried in her pillow, she was completely awake, but she refused to get up.

Not now.  Maybe not ever.

She had a dream last night, a nightmare really.  And she hated it, she wanted to erase it from her mind, but how could she when she could still hear the laughter.

The dream, fine, she would relieve it one last time; just to convince herself that that could never happen.  She really did pray to god that it would never happen.

In the dream, she was walking down the hall that led to the school gym where the prom was being held.  She was walking alone because for reasons unknown to her, she was dateless.  Why?  She didn’t know.  She was dating Scott who, not only was the sweetest guy she had ever met and didn’t want her just for a good time, but was actually so into her as she was into him.  He cared for her, he loved her; she knew he did because he said it to her constantly, but in the dream, yeah, not so much.

Right, so, she was walking down the empty halls that led to the gym.  Once there, she pushed the doors opened and as soon as she did, everyone turned around to look at her.  The music came to a complete stop and many had their hands over their mouths.

She didn’t understand why.  Had everyone discovered she ran around at night with a crossbow in search of inhumane creatures?  Where they scared?

She looked around, their eyes were wide with what she thought was disbelieve.

 _Oh, come on,_ she thought.  _I’m unarmed! Do I need to say something stupid like, ‘I come in peace?’_

No, that couldn’t be it, she had thought in the dream.  They weren’t covering up their mouths in fear or shock; they looked like they were fighting against laughter.

And no one spoke.  No one moved.  Everyone just stared at her as if she had grown an extra pair of arms.  And after a long minute of awkward muffles, she wondered if maybe she had.

She scanned the room to look for Scott, Lydia, Stiles, hell even Erica, so that she could ask what the commotion was about, but then she spotted them, _all of them,_ at the far left corner.  They too were staring at her in utter amusement.

Even Derek, who had Stiles on his lap, was fighting a smile.  And that, _that,_ told her there was something wrong with _her_. 

Derek never smiled, ok, if he did; it was because either Stiles was providing or had provided great immeasurable pleasure or because he was about to kill you. 

She doubted neither of those two options applied at this moment.

And what the hell was he even doing at prom?

She took a step forward, and when she did, everyone erupted in laughter.  They laughed so hard that she could swear the gym walls were shaking from it.

She turned every which way in confusion, but every time she moved, it only led to more laughter.

And so she closed her eyes and ran to where Scott was sitting.  She opened her eyes just as she got there, but instead of Scott welcoming her or going crazy with rage because everyone was laughing at his girlfriend, he looked _appalled_ that she had approached him.

“Scott,” she half shrieked in what sounded like desperation.  “What’s going on?”

He didn’t speak.  He just looked confused, as if he didn’t know why she was asking him; as if he didn’t know who she was.  And he looked around the table as if asking for an explanation.

And of course, it was _Stiles_ who spoke first.

“Who is this freak of nature?” he asked to no one in particular.

Allison shook her head, a nervous smile creeping onto her face.  “Oh come on Stiles, you _know_ who I am.  Stop playing around.”

“No, actually I don’t tend to forget ugly things, right babe?” he looked over at Derek who nodded in agreement.  “And you, you are the ugliest thing I’ve _ever_ seen in a not-comical way, of course.”

 _Babe?_ What?  Derek would _kill_ him if he ever called him, _Babe_.

But before she had said anything, Lydia spoke.

“No, wait,” she said as she rose from her seat.  “I know who this is –” she paused to sit on Scott’s lap “–you’re Ugly Betty, aren’t you?” she had asked squinting her eyes and pursing her lips.  “But why are you even here?”

Allison shook her head.  Everything was wrong.  All of it.  Starting with Lydia sitting on Scott’s lap, _her_ lap.

And just as she opened her mouth, Lydia stoop up and a huge mirror appeared out of thin air in front of her.  And she saw herself for the very first time.

She was big; bigger than she had ever been.  She had been a chubby kid growing up and she didn’t really out grow it until eighth grade, but _come on_ , even this was unreasonable.  She was wearing a white yellow-flowered dress, blue socks and red high heels.  She shuttered and closed her eyes, what the hell was she even wearing?

And then she opened her eyes and stared at her face; her mouth fell open in complete horror. 

Her face was round and she had these big, too big to be considered cute, chubby cheeks that made her face look swollen.  Her lips, like her face, were completely thick and too big for her face.  Her eyebrow, yes, there was only one thick black bush that spread across her wide forehead, made her look like a freak of nature.  Her eyes were bearably visible because they looked like they were too small for her face.

And her face, all of it, was covered in these red huge pimples; some looked like volcanoes that were about ready to explode and others looked like they had already exploded and red lava still oozed out of it.

Allison was ready to cry, but she kept telling herself not to.  She kept telling herself it was just a dream and that all she needed to do was, wake up.

But then Scott spoke for the first time.

“That’s not Ugly Betty.  Ugly Betty is beautiful.  She, she is completely _hideous_.”

She cried and screamed in horror.

And that was the dream.  Allison dug her face deeper into her pillows.

She had woken up crying form the dream, still hearing the laughter.  Still hearing Scott call her revolting, no wait, this was Scott; he had called her hideous; revolting was too big of a word.

“I’m hideous,” she mumbled against her mattress.

“No you’re not,” said a familiar voice coming from outside her window.  Scott.

“Go away,” she said pulling the covers above her head.  “I’m ugly, don’t come any closer.”

She heard Scott leap from her roof into her room and close the window behind him.  “No you’re not, Allison.  You’re beautiful.”

“Lies,” screamed Allison from under the covers.

“I don’t know how to lie,” he said.  “You’ve told me that.”

She shook her head.  “Well, you’ve learned.  Congratulations.”

“Oh sweet,” said Scott with a lot of enthusiasm as he sat on Allison’s bed near her feet.  “When did I manage that?”

Allison rolled the covers around her and moved away from him.  “Just now.”

“Oh did I really? Nice!”

Allison moved further away.

“Allison, are you ok?  Are you sick?”

“No and yes,” spat Allison.

Scott moved to lay next to her.  “You’re not lying, you really are not ok and you are sick…” he trailed off.  “Get up.  Let’s go to the doctor,” he said trying to pull the covers away from her face.

“NO!” screamed Allison.  “Don’t pull the covers and I don’t need a doctor, Scott.  Doctors can’t fix the ugly.”

Scott was quiet, too quiet, thought Allison and just as she was about to pull the covers down, he spoke again.

“They can with surgery.”

Allison wanted to die.  She thought he was about to comfort her, but no.  He confirmed her ugliness.

“So I am ugly,” it wasn’t even a question.

“What? No, you’re beautiful,” he replied.

“Scott, you just said I wasn’t!”

“No I didn’t.  I would never say that,” he sounded desperate already.

“Yes, you did, you just did!” she growled angrily.  “In your eyes, even Ugly Betty is prettier.”

“Ugly Betty is pretty, ask anyone,” he said matter-of-factly.  “But you are way prettier.”

“Oh thanks, Scott, thanks,” was all she said and then the room went silent.  Scott stayed still next to her for what seemed hours.

“Are you angry?” he asked breaking the silence.

“Not angry, just _hideous,_ ” she replied with a big sigh.

“But you’re beautiful,” said Scott.  She couldn’t see his face, but he sounded like he was deep in thought.

“Yeah, well, today I feel ugly,” she said pulling her feet closer to her chest. 

“Today you feel ugly,” echoed Scott.  “Just today?”

Allison was beginning to get furious.  “Scott, you’re really not helping right now.  Go away.”

She hugged her knees tightly against her.  Sometimes a girl just needed to sulk alone in her bed with chocolate chip cookies, chocolate ice cream, Doritos, something deep fried, slightly crunchy, slightly spicy, as she watched Pretty In Pink, Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club over and over again until she felt better.

But she couldn’t do that with Scott being there, now could she?

“I wanna help,” he said pulling closer to him.  “What do you want me to do?”

Allison sighed, could she just get some alone time to wallow up in pain?

“Scott, I had a horrible dream in which my ugliness brought everyone to hysterics and I was called a freak of nature and you called me hideous.”

“Then you know it was a dream,” he said, his voice closer to her ear.  “Even in my dreams, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Allison smiled, just a tiny one.  “Lydia even sat on your lap and you let her.”

“Did she really?” he asked surprised.  “Did you push her off?”

“No, you two looked good together,” she replied, she hated to admit it, but it was true.

“Well, you wanna know what?” he asked.

She shook her head no.

“I’ve never liked Lydia,” he said anyway.  “And not because Stiles claimed her his before I even met her, but because, Lydia is pretty, she is, but I like brunets.”

Allison didn’t smile this time; she wasn’t the only brunet in the world after all.

“But I never thought about dating any one until I saw you.”

She pulled the covers off her face, just an inch or two.  “Because I was the only one easy enough?”

Scott laughed just once.  “There’s nothing easy about you.”

She did smile at that.

“You are way out of my league, I know that, I knew that back then too, but for some unknown reason to me and Stiles, you liked me back.”

 She pulled the covers completely off her face, but didn’t turn around to look at Scott.

“Even when you found out I was a werewolf, you still said you loved me,” he said his lips moving above her ear.

“Because you are you and being a werewolf didn’t change who you are; you are still you, just hairier,” said Allison with a small smile.

Scott pressed a kiss to her temple.  “And just because you feel ugly today, doesn’t mean you are ugly.”

“Scott, I’m a girl,” she said.  “If I wake up feeling ugly, I will be ugly for the rest of the day; for the rest of the week even, if I don’t get over being ugly today.”

He shook his head, his chin moved against her ear.

“Allison, you are not ugly today.  You were not ugly yesterday.  You won’t be ugly tomorrow.”

Allison sighed.  He didn’t understand.

“There are all these little thinga that make you beautiful; well to me, everything about you is beautiful and I love everything about you,” he said and Allison was about to protest; _everything really?  He loved everything?_

“You are pretty when you smile; prettier when you laugh carelessly.  Your little dimples, I swear I’ve memorized the way they look when you smile.  Your pretty button nose, I could kiss it non-stop.”

Allison smiled a big smile this time.

“The freckles on your cheeks, I’ve named them all, all after you.  Your eyes, they follow me everywhere and I can’t find a single star prettier than them –” he continued and she turned her face just a bit so that she could see his face “ –your lips, I never want to be apart from them.  Your hair, the way it falls around your face when you sleep and the feel of it through my fingers, I swear is the most beautiful thing ever,” he said running his fingers through her hair.

“Your body, I’ve memorized ever curve, every bump, every freckle, every scar, every hair; all of it Allison, and all of it is beautiful and warm.”

Allison turned to face now.  Everything he had said made her smile, it did, but she couldn’t help herself from asking that question.  “What do you love most about me, Scott?”

Scott looked at her and he smiled, a big bright smile.  It was that same smile that made her fall for him.  It emitted light from the deepest part of his heart.  It made her lose her breath and at times, dazed her.  It was beautiful he was beautiful, she had always known that.

“Everything,” he said reaching his hand to stroke her cheek.  “I love everything.”

Allison shook her head no, “You have to chose just one thing: what do you love most about me?”

Scott continued to stroke her cheek before he spoke again, “Allison, I love you, all of you; everything about you.  I can’t choose one thing.  It would be like asking me if I want you alive and well or alive and happy; because if you are alive then you're happy and if you're happy then you're alive.  They are both the same thing to me and are very important.

“All you have to do next time you feel ugly, is look at yourself through my eyes, because when I look at you, I see the most beautiful person in the world.”

Allison closed her eyes and so maybe he did understand her.  Maybe he did love everything about her.  She felt suddenly prettier, smaller, lighter, braver, happier; her mouth tasted awful, morning breath, but she could fix that by rinsing her mouth, but her image of her was fixed with Scott’s words; with Scott's love. 

She smiled.

He leaned to kiss her forehead.

“Come on,” he said.  “If we leave now, we can still make it to second period on time.”

School, right, Allison had forgotten all about it, but she didn’t want to go.  She didn’t want to leave.  She wanted to stay wrapped in Scott’s warm arms.

“I was thinking,” she begin.  “Maybe we can stay in and you can continue to romantically tell me how beautiful I am.”

Scott blushed faintly and Allison giggled.  She loved the sight of Scott, confused, flattered, enlightened, embarrassed, happy.

He made her happy; she made him happy.  She just needed to remember that.

She felt stupid for having put Scott through that, but at the same time; she felt happy for having had Scott through that.

She was beautiful.

Everything about her was beautiful in the eyes of the person she loved most, Scott.

 

 

 

 


End file.
